MOTHERHOOD
by HeyJudee
Summary: Nuevo comienzo, nueva etapa. Faberry embarazadas, pero ¿Las dificultades que supone ser al mismo tiempo mujer, madre, esposa? ¿Cómo vivir para otro sin olvidarse de una misma?. Segunda parte de "Alguien tiene que ceder" con Brittana. GP!
1. Chapter 1

**FELIZ 2014!**

**A disfrutar la 2da parte, quiero muchos rw!**

**Hice algunas fotos que las voy a subir en estos días a mi tumblr (Que esta abandonado) mostrando momentos Faberry, Brittana. Por si les interesa... /Heyjudeeok**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

* * *

Respira profundo porque a los cuatro meses de embarazo empieza el segundo trimestre, que suele ser el más tranquilo de tu embarazo. Dile adiós a las náuseas y fatiga de los primeros días, y aún tu panza es manejable, puedes moverte con facilidad y tienes buen apetito.

Demonios que si tengo buen apetito. Lo que me ha dicho la doctora su cumple en su cien por ciento, menos las nauseas, nunca he tenido alguna por suerte. Si no fuese por… bueno, ya saben… ese accidente, creo que no me hubiese enterado que dentro mío alojaba otra vida… supongo que la panza comenzaría a estar más gorda, pero eso aun no sucede. Sigo conservándola plana, y si se infla en algún momento del día es por toda la comida que devoro en mi paso.

Quinn no para de preguntar "¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Tienes algún antojo?, Muéstrame la panza quiero asegurarme que no ha crecido ni un poquito sin mi presencia" La amo, pero por momentos deseo ahorcarla, yo debería de ser la ansiosa considerando mi carácter y personalidad, pero supongo que ambas estamos embarazadas por partes iguales.

¿Les parece raro que hable de Quinn? Se que no. Luego de nuestra cena por el día de mi cumpleaños me llevo hacia el puente tuvimos nuestra charla tan esperada, ella se entero que será mama y por mi lado que tendré una boda cuando nuestro hijo decida nacer. Así es, nos casaremos, viviremos juntas y tendremos nuestro final feliz.

Hemos charlado muchísimas cosas, y eso que ni siquiera ha pasado unas semanas entre nosotras. Es el tercer día que pasamos en Paris.

El segundo día… dios. Aun no sé cómo pude resistirme a tanto. Prácticamente y literalmente me ha correteado por toda la habitación para que nuestra reconciliación quede sellada, pero yo me negué rotundamente. Tengo miedo de hacerle daño al bebe. "jaja" si, ustedes también ríanse como lo hizo Quinn cuando reforcé mi "no", pero a mí nadie me asegura que no le pasara nada si Quinn… ustedes ya saben. Quizás logre tocarlo o algo de eso cuando estemos haciendo el amor… no es que mi futura esposa sea súper dotada, tiene lo suyo no lo niego, pero… aun así nadie me asegura nada.

— **¿Qué haces cariño? —** Gruño un poco al sentir como me hace cosquillas en el cuello con su nariz **— ¿Rachel que haces? —** no siento más sus cosquillas y ahora la tengo parada frente mío.

— **¿No es obvio? —** intento sonreír como con la boca llena no puedo hacerlo muy bien

— **Oh por dios… debes dejar eso ya.**

— **Claro, es la última porción.**

— **¿Te has acabado toda la torta? —** sus ojos se abren mirando hacia el plato.

— **Bueno, no diría que toda teniendo en cuenta que anoche tú has comido también.**

— **Solo he podido darle dos mordidas porque tú no quisiste convidarme más y te has largado a llorar.**

— **¡Ey! Es de chocolate… y con eso digo todo. **

— **Pequeña, eso te hará muy mal… lo sabes. **

— **Es de chocolate, Lucy —** hago un puchero, quizás así me deje tranquila para terminar esta última porción.

— **Es una torta, Rachel… entera, y te la has acabado tu sola. **

— **¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Estoy embarazada! — Chille con la boca llena —** Tu has hecho esto — la apunto con la porción de chocolate en mi mano **— No me provoques, no a una mujer embarazada.**

— **Créeme que no quiero estar aquí cuando te deshagas de todo lo que estas comiendo. **

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **Tu sabes… avísame cuando lo hagas así tendré tiempo de darme una vuelta por Paris.**

— **Eres un asco y eres mi esposa… tendrás que lidiar con eso y mucho mas.**

— **Futura… lidiare con lo que sea, pero si dentro de las posibilidades esta poder evitarlo, lo hare. Te amo, pero… — **la interrumpo

— **Mira, tú despides gases en la cama y no escuchas que me queje ¿o sí? —** veo como frunce su ceño. Te tengo. **— ¿De qué te ríes ahora?**

— **No me hagas cargo de tus flatulencias, pequeña. — **Abro mi boca tras tragar el último pedazo.

— **¿Estás diciendo que me tiro pedos? — señalo mi pecho con mi dedo.**

Levanta sus hombros sonriendo.

— **Bueno, poniéndolo de ese modo tú has sacado el tema. Te los tiras cuando duermes, por ahora no me han matado… gracias por eso. —** me guiña un ojo

— **¡Estoy embarazada!**

— **Ya, si… lo sé, y yo tengo la culpa de eso… y no sabes cuantas veces lo volvería hacer, pero tú no me dejas tocarte ni un pelo.**

— **Sabes que…**

— **Estas embarazada, ¡lo sé! Pero ¿me tendrás así los próximos cinco meses?**

La quede mirando asegurándome de que estuviera bromeando con la pregunta que acaba de hacerme. Pensé que eso ya lo tenía más que claro.

— **Aun tienes dos manos… —** dije pasando a su lado para dejar el plato en el fregadero.

— **¡Y también una esposa!**

— **Futura… **

— **Claro, cuando tú quieres eres futura. Pues eso se acabara ahora mismo —** sentí como su voz se hacía más clara y cercana

— **¿De que hablas? —** balbuceé sintiéndola detrás de mí aferrándome a la mesada de granito color negra.

— **¿Lo sientes? —** claro que siento eso, prácticamente está apoyando su erección en mi trasero

— **Lucy… —** Me toma de la cadera empujando hacia atrás para que lo sintiera aun más

— **Saluda a Charly, preciosa. —** Estoy acabada.

**Cuarto mes de embarazo**

A los cuatro meses de embarazo suceden dos de los momentos más esperados en el desarrollo de un bebé: sus oídos ya pueden escuchar tu voz y puedes sentirlo moverse por primera vez.

Eso hemos leído en internet, mejor dicho yo lo he hecho mientras Quinn acudía algún negocio abierto a las 2:00am para comprarme un poco de chocolate.

Pobre de ella, por momento admiro su gran paciencia pero se me quita de inmediato tras sentirme ansiosa porque el tiempo se me está haciendo eterno y ya quiero tener a nuestro hijo entre mis brazos, pero por otro lado quiero que se quede el tiempo establecido dentro mío, me aterra la idea de que llegue antes de lo previsto tomándome desprevenida.

19 de Junio de 2014. Esa era la fecha en que mi bebe vendría al mundo, o al menos así estaba estipulado.

Mi ropa me está quedando chica, y no precisamente por mi panza, ella sigue sin querer dar señales de vida. No debo asustarme por ello, la doctora me dejo en claro que algunas pacientes se les nota antes y otras después, por ahora me mantendré tranquila. Pero Quinn es un tema aparte, con el pretexto sobre que yo estoy embarazada y puedo verlo todas las veces que quiera, ella se la pasa persiguiéndome por la habitación intentando levantar mi remera con su "¿Ya ha crecido? Déjame ver, por favor, es la última vez" Por supuesto que no es la última vez, suspiro y levanto mi remera dándole sus minutos para que inspeccione bien mi panza. Hace un puchero y me mira a los ojos un poco desilusionada "Pronto crecerá" intento aliviarla, ella me da un beso y sigue haciendo sus cosas.

Soy una mujer muy afortunada y no me canso de decirlo y pensarlo. En otra vida debo haber hecho las cosas muy bien para merecerla en esta vida.

Miro la pantalla de la laptop y me horrorizo. Dios santo, ¿Todo eso me pasara?. Aun no he tenido sangrado nasal. Mi apetito definitivamente ha aumentado, la evidencia más claro de ello es la ausencia de Quinn a mi lado ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar chocolates en Paris?. Mis piernas aun no se han hinchado, y agradezco que mi bella esposa me insista en salir a caminar acompañadas por Mark. Dolores de cabeza, solo cuando se pone insistente en llevarme a la cama, aun sigo teniendo un poco de miedo. Inestabilidad emocional, vaya… esto le está pegando en todo, hace unas horas me he largado a llorar solo porque Quinn me ha comido el ultimo pedazo de chocolate, luego del llanto mis gritos y ahora ella buscando un poco mas de esa droga oscura para mí. ¿Ya he dicho que he sido afortunada en tenerla? Ahora es la fase donde me pongo cariñosa. Y la ultima pero no menos importante, al menos para Quinn, el crecimiento de mis senos. Eso sí que la ha entretenido ocupada echándoles supuestamente un vistazo. Según ella necesita alimentarse como nuestro hijo para mantenerse fuerte, según yo solo se aprovecha de la situación.

Creo que ha sido mucha lectura por hoy, iré a esperarla en la cama ya que me siento realmente cansada y por la mañana tenemos cita con la doctora antes de marcharnos de aquí.

Así es, volveremos a Nueva York si todo sale bien y la doctora me da permiso a marcharme. Ya he recibido la reprimenda de Quinn y ella tras contarles por lo que había pasado y mi locura de viajar teniendo que estar haciendo reposo. No significa que no ame a mi pequeño o pequeña, es solo que no pensé que realmente aquello podría afectarle tanto.

Oh, esta cama es el mismísimo cielo y estas almohadas parecen las acolchonadas nubes blancas. No tengo que cerrar los ojos o Quinn me matara. Solo tengo que aguantar unos minutos más, no creo que demore mucho más ¿cierto? Quizás pueda…

— **¡Quinn! —** reacciono ¡Maldición! Me he quedado dormida y… siento una molestia en mi panza. **— ¿Qué haces ahí? —** frunzo mi ceño intentando no reír por verla casi dormida en mis piernas, apoyando su cabeza debajo de mi abdomen.

— **¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? **

Me muerdo el labio soportando las ganas de tirármele encima.

— **¿Aun después de haberme quedado dormida? **

— **Aun así, pero me he cobrado con la mitad de tu chocolate. —** abro la boca enojada pero no puedo hacerlo, después de todo ha estado en plena noche buscando un sitio para conseguir uno, e intuyo que ella jamás se metería con mis chocolates.

— **Es broma ¿cierto?**

— **Por supuesto, no me atrevo a meterme con la furia de una embaraza, menos con la de mi mujer –** Sale de su escondite y recibo un tierno beso prolongándose un poco más de la cuenta.

— **Lucy… — suspira**

— **Ya lo sé, me iré al baño a encargarme.**

Veo como sale de la cama y camina hacia el baño.

— **Oye, ¿Cómo hacías antes cuando no tenias con mujeres en tu vida?**

— **Una ducha fría, pero créeme que contigo las duchas no funcionan. Mis amigos están un poco morados de tanto aguantar.**

— **¡Quinn! —** Chillo lanzándole una almohada a la puerta del baño **— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan… atrevida?**

— **Y tú tan… mojigata. Estas embarazada y aun no se porque extraña razón tus hormonas alborotadas han decidido abandonar tu cuerpo para poseer el mío. No soy palo, puedo sentir, aunque diría que una parte de mi se la pasa duro por ti.**

— **¡QUINN! —** vuelvo a chillar ruborizada riendo nerviosa. ¿Qué me pasa?

— **¿Quieres venir a darme una mano? —** pongo los ojos en blanco, ya quisiera, pero luego no podre soportar la tentación.

— **Eres mayorcita para hacerlo por ti misma. Solo iré a lavarme los dientes y ducharme, intenta acabar rápido. —** digo saliendo de la cama y tomando algunas toallas.

— **¿Puedo bañarme contigo? Prometo que solo te enjabonare la espalda, no más que eso.**

— **Sabes que no lo harás —** digo mirándola en el umbral de la puerta como se termina de cepillar los dientes

— **Hare el enorme sacrificio por ti, pequeña. —** sonrió tras sentir su aliento fresco en mi boca. Asiento con mi cabeza dándole a entender que acepto su propuesta y ella sale corriendo hacia la ducha para abrirla y templar un poco más el baño, dejándome a solas para higienizar mi boca.

— **¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —** deja a la vista una parte de mi hombro tras correr la enorme remera que me he colocado para dormir. Dormiría con pantalones también considerando el frio invierno fuera, pero Quinn me ha pedido, casi suplicado, que usara una de sus remeras y mis bragas para dormir. Le concedí eso tras dejarla sin sexo, no quiero que me abandone.

Siento como besa mi hombro y me mira a través del espejo mi mirada de advertencia.

— **No hare nada, confía en mí. **

— **Tu no, pero quizás yo sí. No puedes provocarme todo el tiempo. **

— **Es bueno saber eso, eh.**

Ambas nos giramos dejando que el espejo se deleite con nuestros perfiles. ME regala uno de sus fabulosos besos mientras acaricia parte de mi cuello y uno de mis senos.

Dios, no lo soporto más. Le daré lo que tanto me pide y yo tanto deseo. Despacio y con cuidado, pero se lo daré a fin de cuentas, yo también lo necesito. Levanto mis brazos al aire tras ver como ella se deshace de su remera para luego seguir con la mía acabando con las barreras que nos impiden sentir la piel de la otra.

Cierro mis ojos y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como sus labios recorren todo mi cuello y parte de mi clavícula. Mi garganta emite un gemido y ella se queda estática en su lugar.

— **Amor… —** abro los ojos aun con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás.

— **No, no pares ahora. Sigue — **insistí empujando su cabeza hacia mi cuello para que siguiera.

La siento susurra contra mi piel **— Amor… por dios, ¡tienes que ver esto!**

Bajo mi mirada y observo cómo sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas. Me asusto.

— **¿Q-que… ¿por qué lloras? —** acaricio una de sus mejillas y me da un apresurado beso

— **Mira hacia el espejo —** susurra entre mis labios.

¡Santo cielo! Las piernas me tiemblan, rápidamente me agarro del cuerpo de Quinn.

¡Mi panza!

Ha crecido, mi panza ha crecido notablemente.

— **Lucy… mira, mira… es mi panza. Mira Lucy. —** Grito desbordando alegría junto con llanto **— Mira…**

— **Lo sé, lo sé… es hermosa. Te amo… mucho mucho. —** siento como se posiciona detrás mío arropándonos con sus pálidos brazos.

— **Tengo pancita, Lucy. —** Sollozo **— Es nuestro bebe.**

— **Nuestro.**

— **Rachel Barbra Berry.**

— **Muy bien, tomen asiento. En unos minutos la doctora las atenderá.**

— **Muchas gracias.**

"Tomen asiento" significa hacer el intento de sentirnos cómodas en unas sillas que son algún tipo de tortura, y "en unos minutos las atenderá" significa que entraremos en una especie de universo paralelo donde el paso del tiempo deja de tener algún sentido y parece marchar más lento que un caracol.

Yo puedo controlarlo. He tomado clases de Yoga cuando era joven, ¿Para qué? Aun lo sé, supongo que la profesora era demasiado hermosa y su flexibilidad era de no creer, cosa más que suficiente para mí. Quizás estaba ampliando mis horizontes en esos momentos. Pero Quinn, oh por dios, Quinn era todo lo contrario a mí. Movía su pie derecho incontrolablemente, juntos con los dedos de sus manos que golpeaban a los costados de la silla.

Supongo que estaría atravesando por las fases que te provocan los consultorios. Yo odio los hospitales, y lo he dejado en claro más de una vez, pero en esta ocasión mi bebe debía hacerse su chequeo. Quinn atravesaba varias de ellas, inseguridad, ansiedad y ganas de golpear la puerta para sacar a la paciente que estaba antes que nosotras. Cuando uno llega a una sala de espera todos los que están allí comienzan a pasar a la vereda de enfrente convirtiéndose en rivales, deseando que abandones su puesto de guerra para poder adelantarte más rápido, pero ellos estaban allí antes y tienen más territorio ganado que nosotras. La única escapatoria era fingir un leve dolor en mi panza pero aquello no era jugar sucio teniendo en cuenta que habían pequeños llorando por alguna dolencia, cosa que irritaba aun más la ansiedad de Quinn.

— **Quizás podrías tocarte un poco la panza y poner esas caras de dolor que tanto sabes hacer cuando deseas chocolate y no hay más.**

— **Compórtate, Lucy.**

Ella suspira cruzándose de brazos como una niña haciendo berrinche, y por mi lado hago mi mejor intento colocando mi mano en su pierna derecha pidiéndole con mi mirada que se calme para luego concentrarme en las noticias de la televisión. Al parecer la pareja Brangelina iba en busca de otro hijo más. ¿Están locos? Nosotras a penas podíamos con uno.

Mi atención se ve atraída por la mirada que Quinn echa hacia los pasillos. Allí viene caminando tres médicos, dos mujeres y un hombre. Son bastantes jóvenes, quizás estén rondando los 30 años. Los tres llevan bata blanca indicando su puesto allí, y debajo una vestimenta color verde. Los tres son bastante apuestos. El lleva barba rojiza cortada al ras de su rostro, las dos mujeres llevan el pelo recogido, una morena y otra pelirroja quien le echa una mirada de mas a Quinn. Pasan al consultorio y llaman a un paciente. ¿Por qué demonios lo atienden los tres? ¡Aquí hay más gente esperando! Sale la mujer pelirroja junto al paciente y luego los dos que quedaron adentro, me apuesto mi barra de chocolate que traigo en la cartera que aquí hay un problema sexual no resuelto, es obvio que ambas mujeres luchan por obtener la atención del fornido rubio. Me tranquilizo al leer que en la tarjeta identificadora de los dos últimos dice "Psiquiatría" y "Cardiólogo" Oh, el doctor es del corazón, menudo partido, ahora lo entiendo todo.

— **Creo que esa doctora es la nuestra, pequeña. —** levanto mi ceja, demonios. La pelirroja vuelve sobre sus pasos entrando en su despacho. Intento sonreirle a Quinn pero ella ya sabe que si es necesario la meare como un perro para marcar mi territorio.

Llega una hija con su padre en silla de ruedas. Ella lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta desaliñada, gafas, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros haciendo juego con su abrigo. El padre es mayor, demasiado, tiene una pequeña mochila azul sobre sus piernas conectada a una fina manguera que se adhiere a su nariz brindándole oxigeno, quizás ha sido un fumador toda su vida y ahora la está pagando de esa manera, su pelo negro como el betún peinado hacia atrás, dos sortijas en los dedos y pantalones color marrón. Mira sin un punto fijo perdido en su trayecto. Se sientan a mi lado y la hija le coge la mano todo el rato. ¿Sera que me espera algo como esto? Mi bebe ni siquiera aun ha nacido, pero solo pensar que le espera un futuro así a mi lado y que se tendrá que hacer cargo de mi me desagrada.

* * *

— **Rachel Barbra Berry.**

Su voz es como el llamado directo a la gloria, aunque sea aquella rubia que miro descaradamente a mi esposa, pero eso no importa, ella me dirá como esta mi bebe, luego podre matarla lento y dolorosamente.

— **Bienvenidas. ¿Cómo se encuentra la futura mama? —** su tono dulce me tranquiliza. Bah, quizás no sea para tanto, Quinn es hermosa y sabe apreciar lo bueno.

— **Perfecta. Con ganas de ver a nuestro bebe. **

— **Muy bien, puedes acostarte cómoda, mientras lleno algunos datos tuyos ¿de acuerdo? —** asentí sonriéndole a Quinn quien no paraba de observar todo a nuestro alrededor.

— **¿Es dañino que me haga ecografías muy seguido? —** pregunto nerviosa tras sacar la cuenta de mi última vez.

— **¿Te has hecho una en estos días? —** me pregunto la doctora tipiando en su computadora.

— **Hace una semana… es cuando me he enterado sin querer de que estaba embarazada. **

— **Bueno, algunos dicen que si hace mal otros no. Yo recomiendo que te hagas ecografías solo cuando es necesario. En algunos caso que he llevado he tenido que hacerlas seguidas por un problema que presentaba la madre, pero si esta es tu segunda vez no temas, no sucederá nada. —** Me sonríe abandonando su puesto para comenzar a preparar las cosas a mi lado **— ¿Tu eres… —** la miro a Quinn que ya tomaba asiento a mi lado tomándome la mano

— **Su otra mamá —** murmura nerviosa. Es la Quinn que he conocido meses atrás en la playa.

— **Vaya, que afortunado bebé, tendrá dos madres. Yo he tenido dos padres. — **nos sonríe dándonos a entender que acepta nuestra condición.

— **Ella es la primera vez que lo verá, la primera vez no ha podido.**

— **Pues déjame alcanzarte pañuelos, porque lloraras como una pequeña cría. —** las tres reímos y yo me preparo para recibir el famoso gel helado que ponen en el vientre.

¡Santa María! Esto esta heladísimo. Contraigo un poco la panza y ella emite un lo siento.

— **Muy bien, has entrado en la semana 17 lo cual sus órganos ya se están formando, su cabeza ha dejado de ser mas grande que su cuerpito. Empezaremos por… —** movió el aparato sobre mi panza **— Díganle hola a su bebé. **

Puedo sentir como Quinn se aferra a mi mano haciendo el esfuerzo de no romper en llanto. Yo solo atino acariciarle su mejilla con mi mano libre para limpiarle las lágrimas que caen sin permiso. Si Lucy, es nuestro bebé.

— **¿Qué les parece si vemos cuánto mide? —** ambos asentimos sin poder emitir palabra. Ella comenzó apretar botones en el aparato y movió el ratón que había a un lado dejando la pantalla congelada. **— Vaya… tendremos un grandulón o grandulona. Mide 14cm, mamas. — **tomo mas medidas de su cabecita dejándonos tranquila sobre la salud de nuestro bebe. **— Ahora les hare escuchar la mejor melodía que oirán en sus vidas. —** ambas nos quedamos en silencio esperando que ella diera varios click en el monitor y allí estaba… dios santo.

Su corazón.

Golpeaba con fuerza como si nos quisiera transmitir su alegría de estarse mostrando ante nosotras.

— **No puedo creerlo, es su corazón… escucha pequeña, su corazoncito. —** me dijo Quinn quedándose estática en su lugar como si así pudiera escucharlo con más nitidez.

— **Increíble ¿cierto? —** Ambas sonreímos llorando como tontas — Su bebe ya está en pleno desarrollo de sus sentidos. Ya reacciona ante la luz, si ustedes deciden hablarle las escuchara — Quinn sonrió, ella le hablaba todas las mañanas en la cama y antes de acostarnos por la noche, durante las duchas y también cuando mirábamos un poco de tele. Es algo intensa.

— **Yo le hablo todo el día.**

— **Eso es muy bueno, cuando nazca y escuche tu voz te identificara de inmediato. En sus pequeñas manitos ya comienza a tener sus huellas dactilares. Seguramente notes que se mueve o patea —** niego con mi cabeza aun no hemos tenido esa suerte **— No tengas dudas que lo hará en cualquier momento, ya que su esqueleto ahora es más fuerte y empezara hacer movimientos amplios dentro de tu vientre. Ahora lo más importante de todo es que órganos sexuales ya se pueden distinguir con claridad.**

Abro mi boca balbuceando. Con Quinn hemos conversado sobre la idea de esperar hasta el final del embarazo para llevarnos la sorpresa **— ¿Quieres decir que podemos saber si es niño o niña? —** la doctora asiente

— **¿Qué me dicen? ¿Quieren saberlo? —** ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Grita mi interior pero seguramente Quinn no quiera, lo hemos prometido.

— **¡No hagamos esperar a nuestro bebé! —** su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. La miro buscando explicaciones y ella me espera con su mirada cargada de un "¡por favor!" yo solo sonrió como loca y recibo como premio su beso.

— **Muy bien, esperemos que quiera mostrarse. —** desliza el aparato alrededor de mi vientre hasta que encuentra la mejor posición para develar el secreto. **— Me la está poniendo difícil. Sus piernitas no dejan que pueda ver, al parecer es bastante tímido o timida.**

— **Mejor para nosotras, así no tendremos que lidiar con niños o niñas en la puerta de casa. —** Quinn ríe junto a la doctora, pero yo lo digo muy en serio.

— **Déjame buscar un poco de chocolate, eso estimulara a poder ver que tiene entre sus piernitas. **

— **No hace falta, mi esposa tiene una caja de ellos en su cartera. **

— **¿de veras? —** asiento avergonzada mientras Quinn saca un trozo para entregármelo. **— Entonces este ha sido tu antojo —** vuelvo asentir masticando mi preciado chocolate.

— **Solo espero que nuestro bebe no salga con cara de tableta de chocolate, me temo que Rachel lo perseguirá por toda la casa.**

— **Muy chistosa —** golpeo su brazo viendo como ambas se ríen

— **Bueno, creo que será suficiente… déjenme ver si puedo… —** se quedo en silencio y nosotras comenzamos a ver como nuestro bebe se movía en mi panza **— Ha comenzado a distinguir los diferentes sabores, por eso nosotros le damos algo dulce a las madres. —** Esperamos unos segundos más **— ¿preparadas para saberlo?**

No puedo explicar la sensación que tengo en este momento. Por la cara de Quinn ha de ser la misma. Es ansiedad, con taquicardia y como si faltara el aire. Sabremos el sexo de nuestro bebe y comenzara una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. Qué color de ropa comprarle, pintar la habitación de celeste o rosa, comprar vestiditos o camisas. Mi corazón se sale del pecho impaciente por abrazarse a la noticia y saltar junto al de Quinn.

— **Denle la bienvenida, es un indiscutible varoncito.**

* * *

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

* * *

**— Buen día preciosa, ya es hora de despertar.**

_Una ciudad hecha de chocolate. Pequeños conejos corriendo por un marrón césped, una casa enorme decorada con dulces, y una enorme catarata de chocolate blanco al final de la calle de sus sueños. _

_Mire maravillada hacia las pequeñas criaturas que corrían a mi alrededor. Un pequeño caniche se paro en sus dos patitas y apoyo las restantes en mis piernas pidiéndome que lo levantara. Solo puedo decir que su sabor era excelente, aunque eso me deje como una completa carnívora en la vida real. _

_Oh por dios, mi corazón se detiene. Debajo de la cascada hay una enorme frutilla siendo bañada por el chocolate. Debo tenerla para mí, debe ser mía. Corro, todo aquí es colorido, azúcar por aquí, caries por allí. Frutilla, quiero mi frutilla… estoy tan cerca, corro con mayor velocidad, ya casi puedo sentirla en mi boca. Su sabor… ummm, su sabor es…_

— **¡Rachel!** — despierto asustada.

El sol quema mis ojos, tanto que apenas puedo ver quien está a mi lado agitando su mano.

**— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué haces? —** Oh, es Quinn. Limpio la comisura de mi boca al sentirla mojada y me refriego los ojos para lograr despabilarme del todo.

**— Hola, Lucy. ¿Qué sucede? —** frunzo mi ceño al verla parada a mi lado sosteniendo su mano

**— Me has mordido.**

**— ¿Eh? —** miro a mi alrededor mareada y todavía cansada. Esta panza me está costando manejarla y apenas he entrado en la semana 20. **— ¿Yo? Eso es imposible, no mientas. —** murmure acomodándome de lado nuevamente para seguir durmiendo. Necesito volver al sueño. Delicioso.

**— No, Rachel. Debes levantarte —** siento como mueve mi hombro izquierdo **— Rach, por favor. Cielito… pequeña —** vuelve a intentarlo pero yo no quiero abrir mis ojos **— ¿Por favorcito?**

**— Awww, te amo. Ven, duerme conmigo. —** tanteo su cuerpo aun con los ojos cerrados y me aferro a su cuello empujándola para que se tumbe detrás mío.

**— No, no. No puedes, no podemos… tenemos planes. Vamos, levántate o llegaremos tarde. —** se rehúsa acostarse **— Mira como me has dejado el dedo, Berry.** **—** siento como hace ruido con su boca, como cuando uno se corta y le arde.

**— No te he mordido, deja de decir eso. —** abro mis ojos vencida.

**— Mira, caníbal. —** Me mostro su pálido dedo, ahora rojo, todo maltratado. ¿Yo he hecho eso? ¿En que momento? Estaba durmiendo, por el amor de dios.

**— ¿En qué momento lo hice? Estaba durmiendo, es imposible.**

**— Rachel, he venido a despertarte y me has tomado por sorpresa cuando acaricie tu cabeza llevándote mi mano a la boca. Ahora dime, ¿Qué estabas soñando?**

**— Nada… —** miento aclarando mi garganta.

**— Vamos, tiene que haber sido algo bueno para que chuparas de esa forma mi dedo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo sobre morder. —** levanta sus cejas sonriente

**— No estaba soñando eso, asquerosa.** — la empujo del costado de la cama pero ni siquiera logro moverla.

**— ¿Entonces?**

**— Chocolate y una enorme frutilla. —** confieso mordiéndome el labio inferior

**— Y así se mata una fantasía. Genial —** hace el intento de levantarse pero yo la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo

**— Déjame curarte el dedo.**

**— Ya ha pasado, deja. Levántate, tenemos que ir a las clases de…**

**— Dame el dedo. —** frunzo mi boca. Ella accede inmediatamente, es increíble cómo le tiene miedo a mi poder de embarazada.

Le doy un beso en la punta de su maltratado dedo medio o corazón, como quieran llamarlo. Pobre, en verdad la he mordido fuerte. Bajo por el dejándole varios besos bajo su atenta mirada. Una vez que encuentro la mordida saco mi tibia lengua y saboreo su herida. Puedo sentir como se tensa y rápidamente intenta alejar la mano de mi boca pero yo la retengo a tiempo.

**— Creo… —** se aclara la garganta **— creo que ya está bien. Mira… se mueve, no duele. —** dice nerviosa.

**— No, todavía duele. —** retomo mi sanación y veo de reojo como se remueve inquieta en su lugar apretujando entrepierna con sus propios muslos.

**— Ya… no hace… falta —** suspira al sentir mi lengua por toda la longitud de su dedo.

**— Yo hice esto, yo lo arreglare —** susurro en su mano. Sin más preámbulos acaparo toda su extensión dentro de mi boca y comienzo a succionarlo sin parar acariciándolo con mis hinchados labios.

**— Rachel, no juegues así… no querrás que reaccione.**

**— ¿Qué tal si quiero que lo hagas? —** la miro a través de mis largas pestañas retirando el dedo de mi boca para ir hasta la palma de su mano y morderla

**— ¿Qué dices? —** balbucea

**— Digo —** beso su palma **— Que me he levantado —** me siento en la cama sintiendo su respiración chocar contra mi flequillo **— Excitada… —** sonrió tras ver su expresión de sorpresa **— Y quiero a mi esposa —** beso la comisura de sus labios **— ¿Me darás una mano, guapa? —** apoyo mi mano derecha en su erección.

**— Te quemaras, arderas por provocarme esto.**

Chillo como loca riendo por las actitudes de Quinn y sus cosquillas en mi cuello con su nariz imitando el ruido de un cerdo.

Besa mis labios **— Luces adorable.**

**— Como tú, Lucy. —** gimo en silencio tras sentir como se balancea sobre mí con su erección.

Desde que he quedado embarazada me he sentido doblemente sensible. Pongo mis manos en sus brazos, ellos se han convertido en mi área segura. Comienza con los botones de mi blusa, desabrochándolos desesperadamente con su mano derecha, jala mi blusa y la suelto para que logre alejarla de mi cuerpo. Alcanza el borde de mis pantalones de gimnasia comenzando a jugar con ellos.

**— Dime qué quieres, pequeña. —** abre sus labios buscando respiraciones rápidas para calmar excitación.

**— Bésame… hazme el amor. Bésame por todas partes. —** susurro pasando mi pulgar por su seco labio inferior. **— Sácame mi pantalón y bragas. —** murmuro y logro que sonría contra mi garganta antes de comenzar su recorrido de besos.

Siento como sus manos recorren mis costillas pasando por mi cintura, alojándose en mi cadera para enganchar sus dedos en mis pantalones, delicadamente los jala hacia abajo junto con mis bragas. Me tiene solo para ella en la cama desnuda al no usar sujetador por el dolor que hay en mis senos la mayor parte del día. Intento evitarlos.

Se detiene y me mira desde arriba con sus manos a mis costados sujetando su peso sobre mí. **— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago?**

**— Bésame… —** respiro entrecortado **— Aquí —** señalo sin pudor alguno entre mis piernas.

**— Oh, al fin lo pides. —** bromea. Me besa y libera su lengua, su ágil y caliente lengua. Suspiro y cierro mis manos en su corto cabello. No se detiene, su lengua haciendo círculos en mi clítoris. Me vuele loca. Ella simplemente… sabe como satisfacer a una mujer.

**— Lucy… por favor —** pido. No quiero acabar todavía.

**— ¿Qué sucede?**

**— Hazme el amor. Te quiero dentro de mí.**

**— ¿Estás segura de eso? —** murmura suavemente mordiendo parte de mi intimidad con delicadeza. Mi cabeza va a mil.

**— Muy, por favor.**

Se levanta y me mira hacia abajo, puedo ver como sus labios brillan dejándome en evidencia por mi excitación.

**— Aun estoy vestida, pequeña. —** ¿Debo desvestirla? Claro, puedo hacerlo. Tomo su amplia remera y vuela rápidamente sobre su cabeza dejándole un poco mas despeinada de lo normal. Su top deportivo color purpura se muestra ante mis ojos arrancándolo sin dudarlo para disfrutar de sus pequeños pero apetitosos senos.

En mi mente se proyecta una idea tras pensar en su dedo en mi boca. Bastante torpe y con algún gruñido por mi panza, la tumbo a mi lado provocando su risa colándose por mis oídos para darme más fuerzas. Desabrocho los botones de su jean y tiro hacia abajo junto a sus bóxers, su erección salta ante mis ojos. Imposible no quedarme embarazada con semejante atribución.

Me coloco entre sus piernas apoyando mi cuerpo sobre mis antebrazos. Ella me mira con sorpresa. Gruñe tras sentir mi soplido en su miembro adelantándole mis intensiones. Sin preámbulos, llevo su erección a mi boca y succiono fuerte.

Cielos, ella siempre sabe bien.

**— Ohh, pequeña… ten cuidado.**

Se que no le he hecho daño, se que intenta mantenerse tranquila para no acabar rápidamente. Tomo su miembro con ternura y lo empujo en mi boca, presionando mis labios lo más apretado que puedo, pasando por momentos mis dientes y succionándola fuertemente.

**— Mierda… Rach. —** balbucea.

Esto es lo que buscaba, su jadeante y excitada voz, desesperada por mas vuelvo hacerlo empujándola más profundamente dentro de mi boca, lamiendo con mi lengua a su alrededor. Me siento como una experta del placer.

**— Pequeña… amor, ya es suficiente. Para ahí. —** gruñe tras sentir como vuelvo a repetir la acción **— Vamos, no quiero acabar en tu boca. —** vuelve a gruñir tumbándome suavemente bajo su cuerpo.

Besa cada uno de mis pechos hinchados provocando que me tense debajo de ella, sabe que los tengo sensibles, pero colabora tratándolos con sumo cuidado sin detenerse.

**— Lucy, ya es hora… no aguanto más. Te quiero dentro de mí.**

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, aparte mis piernas con las suyas y se mueve de manera que ninguna parte de su cuerpo roza con el mío, buscando la posición correcta. Comienzo a sentir como su respiración sopla contra mi flequillo corriéndomelo pequeños pasos de mi frente, se hunde en mi a un ritmo perturbadoramente lento.

Cierro mis ojos, sintiendo la sensación de su miembro rompiendo las barreras en mi interior. Instintivamente levanto mi pelvis para encontrarla y lograr que llegue más profundo. Gimo en voz alta. Sale lentamente, con precaución y vuelve a entrar. Mis dedos resbalan por su sudada espalda, puedo sentir como su columna se contrae y sus costillas se mueven al compas de su cuerpo en cada embestida. Lo hace con delicadeza, disfrutando como se resbala con mi humedad.

**— Más rápido, amor… hazlo. Estoy bien.**

Me mira con sus ojos avellana fijamente buscando en mi mirada la seguridad que le brindo de inmediato y sin dudarlo. Se que ella es incapaz de lastimarnos. Me besa con fuerza pidiendo permiso con su lengua, encontrando su aliento caliente. Puedo sentir como comienza a moverse. No sé cómo he podido estar todo este tiempo sin esta sensación increíble… _oh joder_, se que no dudare mucho. Logra establecer un ritmo constante, acelerando sus embestidas provocando que mis piernas comiencen a sentirse débiles. Sin dudarlo me aferro a ella posándolas sobre su trasero, ayudándola a empujar aun más profundo si fuera posible.

**— Oh, pequeña —** jadea sobre mis labios **— Se que quieres acabar. Hazlo por mí.**

Sus palabras son como la llave mágica para mis orgasmos y sin más exploto a su alrededor, apoyando su frente sudada en la mía regalándome sus últimos embistes antes de acabar junto a mí, en mi interior.

**— Te amo tanto, pequeña. —** Se desmorona sobre mi evitando apoyarse en mi vientre enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

* * *

**Quinto mes de embarazo**

Las molestias del embarazo propias del quinto mes de gestación están muy relacionadas con el aumento del bebe y su crecimiento dentro del útero. Aun así esta importante etapa del embarazo suele resultar muy placentera para la embarazada.

En el quinto mes de embarazo, llega uno de los momentos más esperados.

La primera patadita del bebe.

Las mamas primerizas suelen notar los primero movimientos de su bebe hacia la semana 20 de la gestación.

Muy bien, yo estoy en ambas etapas. Embaraza y en la semana 20, pero nada de eso ha pasado. Aun no siento el dicho movimiento de mi hijo dentro de mi panza. Quizás este bastante ansiosa por que eso pase, pero Quinn no colabora al ponerse mas irritante que yo.

Me persigue por la casa con su mano pegada a mi panza. Digo casa porque nos hemos venido a Nueva York y estamos viviendo en la suya. Mi piso lo he vendido a un joven que he conocido por medio de la música, tiene mucho talento y futuro por delante. Me agrada la idea de estar aquí, pero con Quinn hemos tenido la conversación de, tal vez, mudarnos a un lugar más tranquilo, donde nuestro pequeño pueda aprender a montar bicicleta, jugar con sus amigos fuera de casa sin correr peligro alguno, es un espacio verde donde se respire naturaleza, y no hablo de Central Park. Amo aquel lugar, pero un niño merece crecer en un ambiente tranquilo y seguro.

Como les dije, esta semana he entrado en la número 20. El día de ayer lo hemos disfrutado con un espectacular día lejos de casa pasando el día de los enamorados juntas. Hoy es 15 de febrero, y espero que sepan la importancia de esta fecha en particular.

Hoy es el cumpleaños número… ¿Está bien que diga su edad? 51 y está hecha una joven universitaria con su vestimenta bien a la onda y su apetito sexual.

**— ¿Rach? —** escucho una voz familiar en la sala de casa

**— Ya voy —** respondo en voz alta dejando la cama tendida tras la despedida de Quinn hace unas horas. Como en todas las vidas de los trabajadores, ella ha tenido que seguir con la obra y asistir al teatro turnándose entre las mañanas y las tardes. No me quejo de eso, pero cuando se desprende de mi siento un gran vacío. Me he acostumbrado rápidamente a su presencia en mis días.

Pero hoy es especial. Que ella no esté por aquí curioseando me da vía libre para prepararle una cena sorpresa. A ella no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños, por eso mismo he decidido no hacerle nada grande, teniendo en cuenta que yo no soporto mucha gente a mí alrededor, no sintiéndome cansada la mayor parte del tiempo y sofocándome de calor en pleno invierno.

**— Pero mira que hermosa muchachita me he encontrado en la sala de casa. —** sonrió caminando hasta su lado. Dejo un suave beso en su mejilla

**— ¿Hermosa? ¿Bromeas? —** frunzo mi ceño sin soltar mi sonrisa, ya que me lo ha preguntado con su tono serio, a lo Fabray.

**— ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así, Beth?**

Mis sentidos se ponen en alerta tras oírla sollozar. Oh por dios ¿comenzara a llorar? ¿Qué le he hecho? Soy un monstruo.

**— Beth…** **—** susurro acortando la distancia colocando mi mano sobre su hombro

**— Estoy gorda… asquerosamente obesa. —** rompe en llanto y yo solo puedo observarla con mis ojos completamente abiertos. Me ha tomado por sorpresa.

**— ¿Qué dices? Tú… —** me interrumpe

**— Yo soy una orca… de las asesinas cuando mi nevera está llena. Ya no tengo cintura. ¡Mírame! ¡Mira esto, Rachel!**

Levanta varias capas de ropa y me muestra su hermosa panza. Es cierto que no tiene cintura, pero qué demonios importa eso. Se ve preciosa, tierna y me han dado ganas de llorar. Siento como mis ojos se cargan de lagrimas. Suelto el aliento, no debo llorar… no puedo.

**— Te ves adorable, créeme.**

**— ¿Vas a llorar? —** Me pregunta sollozando **— Porque me harías sentir mejor si tu también lo haces, después de todo te veras tan gorda como yo, y mi madre comenzara a esquivarte por la casa como la bola de Miley Cyrus tras tu aumento de peso. Tendrás los pies hinchados ni hablar de las estrías horribles que te saldrán en la piel. ¿crees que no verán a las demás mujeres con deseo? Claro que lo harán al final de día cuando nos encuentren a nosotras tiradas babeando con restos de comida en nuestros pechos, que apenas podremos limpiar por nuestra pereza. Nos dejaran, Samuel se ira con una modelo de su agencia, y mi madre coqueteara con las jóvenes de su obra. ¿Ya las has visto? ¿Rachel? —** siento su voz lejana. Me he sentado en el sofá repasando mentalmente todas las cosas que ha dicho. ¡Estoy acaba!

**— No quiero ser la bola de Miley Cyrus —** lloro sintiendo los brazos de Beth a mi alrededor

**— Yo tampoco —** se une a mi llanto descontrolado.

**— Seremos obesas, pero no puedo dejar el chocolate…**

**— Ni yo las galletas —** volvemos a romper en llanto desgarrador.

**— ¿Qué sucede aquí?**

Escucho su voz y me levanto como puedo para ir hacia sus brazos.

**— Quinn me dejara —** grito histérica arrojándome a los brazos de Santana **— Y Sam la dejara a ella —** señale a Beth con mis ojos cerrados sabiendo que ya estaría en brazos de Brittany.

**— Nos dejaran. Estamos gordas. —** hablamos a la vez

**— Cielo, no estás gorda. Es tu pequeña que crece dentro de ti… —** la calmo Brittany y yo fruncí mi ceño al no recibir palabras alentadoras por parte de mi amiga.

**— ¿Tu no dices nada? —** reproche sorbiendo mi nariz

**— Estas gorda, eres Peggy. Estas tan gorda que llamare a la NASA para que coloque un satélite alrededor de ti, y si tu culo fuese una tostada la tendría que untar con un remo.**

**— ¡Imbécil! —** intento empujarla pero ella me retiene contra su pecho sonriendo.

**— La imbécil más grande de este planeta, y créeme que solo me ganara Quinn si llega a dejarte, cosa que no pasara —** me calma rápidamente **— Te ama, los ama. ¿Por qué te dejaría? ¿No la has visto? Esta loca por ti, por tu panza, tus senos… deja de pensar que eso te pasara, enana.**

**— Pero… ella —** vuelvo a sorber mi nariz — **En el teatro, ella…**

**— Ella no ve la hora de regresar a casa para estar encima de ti. Ya deja de pensar esas cosas y comencemos a decorar ¿no? —** asiento limpiando las ultimas lagrimas que quedan alojadas en mi mejillas. Miro por unos segundos a Beth, que recibe seguramente la misma conversación por parte de su madre, y sigo a Santana hacia la cocina.

**— ¿Qué has traído?**

**— Tus frutillas están en aquella bolsa —** apunta sabiendo exactamente lo que buscaba. Dulce condena, por dios. Rojas, apetitosa, gordas y jugosas. No sé de donde las ha sacado, pero Santana es la mejor.

**— Hemos traído sushi. Cuando salgan del teatro Alex y Piper se encargaran del postre. ¿Has encargado la torta? —** asiento intentando no mancharme la blusa por la jugosa frutilla. **— A ti te trajimos vegano ¿de acuerdo? —** vuelvo asentir

**— Dile a Piper que traiga helado de chocolate. ****— **pido con mi boca llena**  
**

**— Ya deberías bajarle la intensidad con el chocolate ¿no? por tus venas debe correr chocolate.**

**— No puedo vivir sin él, quizás si quisieras embarazarte sabrías lo que es tener un antojo.**

**— ¿Yo? Ni en sueños. Se lo que es un antojo. Lo tengo todas las mañanas en la cama con mi mujer.**

**— Asquerosa —** hago una mueca alejando la frutilla de mi boca **— ¿Cómo va la boda?**

**— Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, se supone que es el trabajo de la madrina. —** dijo guardando las bebidas en la nevera **— Rachel Berry, eres una asquerosa glotona —** toma mis cajas con dulces

**— Oye, deja eso ahí ahora mismo. —** amenazo

**— Rach… necesito hablar contigo. —** la voz de Beth interrumpe mis ojos entrecerrados intimidando a Santana.

**— Claro cielo. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —** Asiente abrazando a Brittany **— ¿quieres ir a un lugar más privado o te parece bien aquí?**

**— Mi madre ya lo sabe, pero primero quiero preguntártelo a ti y a mi mamá.**

**— ¿Qué sucede? —** mis alarmas se activan **— Beth…**

**— Me preguntaba si… —** comienza a jugar con sus manos, clara señal de nerviosismo

**— Puedes decirme o pedirme lo que quieras. —** animo

**— Samuel tiene que viajar por el mes de la moda. Estará varios meses fuera de casa, se tendrá que ir a Europa rodeado de súper modelos, con perfectas curvas y largas piernas, con sus…**

**— Hija, al grano. —** Interrumpió Britt tras sentir como volvía a sollozar.

**— No quiero quedarme sola, y sé que te tengo a ti también mami, pero… —** me miro con sus hermosos ojos pidiendo ¿disculpas? ¿Permiso?

**— Estaré encantada. —** la tome por sorpresa

**— ¿Hablas en serio?**

Asiento sonriente **— Totalmente, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.**

**— Ya quiero ver como Quinn se arranca los testículos soportándolas a ustedes dos. —** Santana comenzó a reír

**— Sanny.**

**— No es gracioso, de hecho ni siquiera se porque lo dije. —** se corrigió rápidamente volviendo a su actividad de sacar la comida. Creo que Brittany la está sometiendo a noches sin sexo. Disfruto viendo a esta Santana.

**— ¿Es un hecho? Debo preguntarle a mi madre…**

**— No es necesario, ella estará encantada con tenerte aquí. —** extendí mis brazos pidiendo su cuerpo para apretujarlo en un caluroso abrazo. _Pobre de Quinn. Embarazo por partida doble._

* * *

Cuando la cordura y la tranquilidad regresa a mi cuerpo luego de una interesante noche con amigos, y ahora a solas con Quinn en nuestra cama, abro mis ojos y veo hacia arriba el rostro de la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hijo. Su expresión es tranquila, llena de paz, suave. Siento como acaricia mi frente con su nariz, presionando mi espalda para acurrucarme aun más en su pecho. Besa mis labios mientras acaricia mi panza con su mano caliente.

**— Hoy me has hecho mucha falta, pequeña —** suspira

**— A mí también me has hecho falta. ¿Cierto que no soy la bola de Miley Cyrus? —** Hago una mueca triste con mi labio inferior y ella sonríe tomando mi barbilla besándome fuertemente, aprisionando sus labios con los míos. Me deja sin aliento.

**— Eres cosas mucho mejores que esas, como por ejemplo la madre de mi hijo —** susurra mirándome a los ojos

**— Lo sé —** respondo en el mismo tono y le sonrió. Su sonrisa de respuesta es deslumbrante, sus perfectos dientes blancos mordiendo su lengua y esa mueca infantil combinándose a la perfección derrite mi corazón.

**— Gracias por la cámara nueva, cariño. Me ha gustado mucho… —** comenta dejando varios besos por mi rostro haciéndome reír.

**— Es para que sigas retratándonos como hasta ahora.**

**— Así es, este mes aun no hemos sacado una foto. Quizás mañana si tienes ganas puedo tomarte un par.**

**— Creo que puedes tomarla ahora y sacarnos una, los tres en esta cama. —** pedí intentando llamar su atención mientras le sentía bajar por mi cuello.

**— Mañana cielo… esto es mejor.**

**— Quiero que recordemos esto para siempre, será un momento único.**

**— Créeme que no olvido todas las veces que te hago el amor. —** me dice sonriente tomando posición entre mis piernas. — **Esto es mucho mejor.**

**— Créeme tu que cambiaras de opinión en unos segundos. —** veo como frunce su ceño y yo no hago más que estirar mi mano y alcanzar la cámara que descansar en la mesa de noche. **— Toma, enciéndela.**

**— ¿Por qué? —** la toma dudosa haciéndole lo que le he pedido. **— ¿Quieres que hagamos un video porno, cielo? —** me susurra seductoramente levantando sus cejas

**— Te arrepentirás al ver porque quiero que retrates esto. Ponla en modo grabación.**

**— Ya lo he hecho. —** tras escucharla le arrebato la cámara de las manos tomándola desprevenida **— ¿Puedes alcanzarme un dulce del escritorio?**

**— ¿Comerás? ¿En serio, Rachel? —** señalo el lugar sin decir mas nada y escucho como protesta en voz baja caminando hacia el lugar indicado. Toma varios, asegurándose que no la haga parar de nuevo, y me los deja a un lado de mi cuerpo.

**— Vuelve a la posición dónde estabas. —** Asiente pero estaba vez se sienta con sus piernas cruzadas y pasa las mías por su cintura. **— ¿preparada?** — pregunto prendiendo las luces de las lamparitas a mis costados. Ella asiente.

**— Siempre.**

**— Eso espero… —** murmuro sonriendo a la vez que me meto un dulce en mi boca. Ella me mira con su ceño fruncido suspirando sin ver lo asombroso en que yo coma un dulce.

**— ¿Te veré comer? ¿Eso quieres filmar? —** me pregunta con un puchero en sus labios comenzando mi video.

**— Quizás quieras tener una pequeña conversación con tu hijo, Lucy. —** murmuro en voz baja para no saturar el parlante de la cámara. **— Acércate.**

Tras acomodarse entre mis piernas comienza a susurrar la canción que le canta todas las noches antes de irnos a dormir.

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head  
My dearest one, my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed_

Su susurro en mi barriga sintiendo su aliento provoco que se creara en mi garganta un nudo al ver con la dulzura que le canta a nuestro hijo. Es maravillosa, la mejor madre, la mejor compañera que pude haber elegido para recorrer este nuevo camino. Sé que nuestro pequeño no demorara en reaccionar frente a su voz, su suave y dulce voz.

Apunto la lente de la cámara directo a su rostro y parte de mi panza, contemplando el momento, esperando el instante donde ellos dos logren su conexión por primera vez en todos estos meses.

_My precious one, my darling one, don't let your lashes weep  
My cherished one, my weary one, it's time to go to sleep_

Sus preciosos ojos me observaron buscando explicaciones. Yo solo pude regalarle mi mejor sonrisa y mis lágrimas de alegría. Podía sentir que el momento tan esperado había llegado.

**— R-Rach… —** su voz tembló **— El… —** toco mi vientre y retiro su mano rápidamente señalándolo.

**— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy! —** sonreí ampliamente recibiendo nuevamente su sonrisa en aquel 15 de febrero.

**— Oh, por dios. Es el mejor regalo de todos —** grita besándome fugazmente en los labios para volver con su pequeño hijo alojado dentro de mi panza **— Hola hijito, hola campeón… dame una patadita mas, hazlo por mami. —** busco mi mirada con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas reproduciendo un "Te amo" silencioso con sus labios.

Muchas personas sienten _sensaciones extrañas_ antes de sentir la primera _patadita_ pero en mi caso no fue así. Esa primera vez fue claramente un toquecito, como si alguien llamara a la puerta con un puñito diminuto, _toc toc toc_.

Las mariposas poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en toquecitos, tirones y hasta llamadas de atención para que le proporcionara el cariño al cual estaba acostumbrado. Es asombroso y especial sentir como nuestro hijo anda dentro de mí moviéndose en libertad, comenzando a descubrir su pequeño mundo en mi interior.

* * *

Espero que la historia les este gustando.

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

* * *

A finales del sexto mes de embarazo tu bebé medirá unos 30 cm. y pesará alrededor de 900 gr. Sus rasgos faciales estarán perfectamente definidos. El sistema respiratorio concluye su desarrollo, a partir de este momento sería apto para respirar por sí mismo fuera del seno materno. Debido al tamaño que el bebé adquiere durante este mes, en la matriz queda cada vez menos espacio libre, por lo que el feto no puede moverse con la soltura de los meses anteriores: la época de dar volteretas se ha acabado para él.

Durante estos meses has sufrido una serie de cambios de humor, a veces estás mas irritable u otras veces estás feliz, los sentimientos son ambiguos, y te preocuparás por el bienestar de tu bebé.

— ¡Rachel!

— ¡Ya voy! Demonios — grito irritada.

— ¿Qué haces ahí dentro? — la voz de Santana se escucha del otro lado de la puerta

— Mis necesidades — tiro la cadena, me lavo las manos y salgo a su encuentro — No ha dejado de empujar mi vejiga. Esta noche me traeré el colchón aquí, no paro de hacer pis.

— Ahórrate las explicaciones. ¿Dónde están las demás? — pregunta caminando hacia la sala donde lentamente me dejo caer en el sillón. No tengo idea cuánto pesa mi hijo, pero esta panza me está imposibilitando hacer ciertas cosas.

— Beth tenía cita con su doctora, se hará la ecografía 4D y Quinn ha decidido acompañarla.

— ¿Cómo va esa convivencia? — pregunto acomodándose en el sillón pegada a mi cuerpo

— Oye, alejate un poco. — gruño y ella solo me mira con su ceño fruncido sin hacerme caso — Ella es genial, comprende por lo que paso.

— Veo…

— Ya, Santana. Quitate… — intento empujarla un poco pero ella no da señales de querer ayudarme

— ¿Puedo apagar el aire acondicionado? Afuera rondan los 13ºC y tu estas casi desnuda aquí dentro con el aire a todo lo que da. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— Me pasa que estoy embaraza, idiota. — Gruño molesta y ella solo se levanta para cubrirse con su abrigo visiblemente molesta — Lo siento. — me disculpo enfocando mi mirada en otro lado de la casa avergonzada por mi comportamiento. Ella solo se limito asentir con su cabeza comenzando hacer un ruido extrañamente irritante con su boca sumándole el hecho, de golpear constantemente su pie derecho contra el piso marchando un especie de ritmo musical. Me está volviendo loca — ¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡Detente! — grito con mi respiración alterada. Ella solo abre sus ojos levantando ambas cejas, observándome como si me hubiesen crecido dos cabezas.

— ¡Wow!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? — Ella solo me niega con la cabeza — No, vamos. Dime que sucede, López.

— Nada, teniendo en cuenta que estos últimos días tu paciencia se ha reducido considerablemente. Solo vengo hacerte compañía, no tengo intensiones de irritarte.

— Bueno, pero al parecer tienes un talento extra para eso. ¿no has pensando en dedicarte a eso en tus tiempos libres?

— ¿Sabes qué? Quinn debe estar por llegar, ¿Por qué no nos limitamos a observar tu sala en silencio?

— Okay — gesticulo con mi boca entregándole una sonrisa sarcástica. Ella solo niega con su cabeza y cada una vuelve a lo suyo, en silencio. —En serio, Santana. ¿No puedes respirar sin hacer ruido?

— Estoy considerando seriamente llevar a Quinn al médico para que le hagan unos análisis a sus espermatozoides, porque al parecer ha logrado crear en ti una criatura ¡mitad humana mitad demonio!

Mi móvil nos interrumpe logrando que Santana se aleje hacia la zona de la cocina.

— Hola, cielo. — respondo con mi suave voz provocando que mi amiga se asome con su ceño fruncido

— Hola, pequeña. Me tomara unos minutos mas llegar a casa ¿Ha llegado Santana?

— ¿Santana? Claro, está aquí a mi lado. La estamos pasando súper. — miento provocando que Santana me levante el dedo medio de su mano.

— Genial. Pasare por tu pedido y nos vemos en una hora, Beth me ha pedido que la lleve a un lugar más.

— De acuerdo, baby. Te amo… adiós. — sin más corte la llamada recibiendo la llegada de mi amiga latina.

— A ella si la tratas bien, demonio.

— Ella me trae los chocolates. — gruño.

— Estas loca. — Niega con su cabeza sacando un cd de su saco — Britt te manda esto.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— No lo se, me ha dicho que lo ponga en el Dvd o en tu laptop. Quizás es una película para pasar el rato. ¿Qué dices, Peggy?

— ¡Ya deja de llamarme así! — Le arrojo un almohadón — Pon la película y tráeme agua, muero de sed y calor.

— Claro, baby — me hace burla. Sin más comienza con su tarea y yo me relajo en el sillón ocupándolo por completo. Mis pies estos últimos días se han hinchado más de lo normal y mi cuerpo se siente cansado. He leído que es normal sentirse así, pero con mis años de más al parecer todo se multiplica. — Oye… — me interrumpe de mi mini siesta — Acaban de llamar del circo, están pidiendo que les devuelva la carpa que utilizas como vestido.

— ¡Imbécil! — grito irritada. Quiero llorar, gritar, pegarle y volver a llorar. Mi ropa ya no me queda, he aumentado al menos tres kilos y Brittany me ha prestado su ropa cuando paso por la etapa de gestación. Ella es más alta que yo, eso esta más que claro, pero le ha tocado llevar a Beth en verano y solo ha podido darme vestido coloridos y algo extraños. Por mi perfecto, ayuda con los sofocones de calor que tengo, pero Santana no me deja pasar una.

— No te irrites, la elefanta ocupara su vestido extra. — Grito desaforada tirándole mis zapatos, los almohadones y todo lo que pueda encontrar a mí alrededor. Ella solo ríe a carcajadas divirtiendo claramente de mi estado anímico. — Lo siento, veamos la película. Toma — me extiende la botella de agua y yo logro darle un empujón con mi pie en sus costillas. Ella solo ríe encendiendo el televisor.

— ¿Qué es eso? — frunzo mi ceño — ¿Es una ecografía?

— Eso parece… — murmura perdida en la pantalla. Yo también lo estoy, esto es sorprendente.

— Awww… — suspiramos las dos al sentir los latidos del corazón

— Es Beth. — aclaro tomando asiento como corresponde en el sillón. — Oh, mira Santana… Britt y su enorme panza — chillo alegre viendo en la pantalla como Brittany se adentraba en el mar con su enorme panza de, quizás, unos ocho meses. Puedo reconocer la playa, es donde he conocido a Quinn. — No sé porque te niegas a una vida así.

— Claro, tu aspecto me dan muchas ganas de ser madre. Sí, claro.

— ¡Mira! Es… — oh no, mi mandíbula cae al piso. ¿Eso es el hospital? ¿Brittany nos ha mandado el nacimiento de Beth?

— Quitare eso ahora mismo. — espeta Santana nerviosa al escuchar el primer grito de dolor, mostrando en la pantalla a una Brittany haciendo los ejercicios de respiración que he aprendido en mis clases de maternidad, soportando una contracción.

— No, espera… quiero verlo.

— ¿Estás loca? Mira como sufre — se pone de espaldas al televisor haciendo una mueca de dolor — Quitemos eso, por favor. No lo soporto.

— No seas chiquilina, Santana. Es Brittany y Beth. ¿Qué tan mal puede estar? Solo son las contracciones, ni siquiera ha dado a luz todavía. Vamos, date vuelta. — empujo de su brazo para que se siente a mi lado pero se aferra a la cabecera del sillón con ambas manos negándose.

— Chiquilina ni una mierda, quita eso Berry. — Tensa su mandíbula — ¡Oh, dios! — se tapa ambos oídos yo solo sonrió por lo escandalosa que resulto ser — ¡Baja el volumen, que deje de gritar!

— Mira, San… date vuelta, mira. — Sacudo ansiosa su brazo — Están preparando a Britt para dar a luz.

— No mirare eso, quítalo de una maldita vez. — mis sacudidas en su brazo se detienen tras escuchar el primer grito de Brittany. Esto ya no me parece para nada gracioso. Abro mis ojos como platos tragando saliva sin poder creer lo que se reproduce frente a mis ojos.

— _Sácala… ¡sácala de una jodida vez! ¡Tú me has hecho esto, Quinn! ¡MALDICION! _

La cara de Brittany parece estar siendo poseída por el fantasma mas despiadado de este mundo. Su piel se torna de un color bordo por la fuerza sobre humana que hace para ayudar a los médicos a quitar a Beth de allí. Oh, que horror. Me tapo los ojos instintivamente, no quiero que eso me pase.

— ¡Oh, mierda! — grito asustada

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le hacen? Dime

— No, no, no… no mires, dios. Pobre mujer… sácala, ¡Beth sal de una vez! — grito estrujando la mano que Santana me tiende — Se desgarrara… esa mujer se desgarrara del dolor. ¡Puja, Brittany! — _¡Te odio Quinn! _Los insultos por parte de la rubia siguen oyéndose en los parlantes del televisor y yo me tapo los ojos a medias con mis manos

— ¡Díganle a ese bebe que deje de maltratar a mi mujer!

— ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto? — chillo consternada. Al parecer Brittany ha comenzado a dar sus últimos esfuerzos

— _Puedo ver la cabecita… vamos mami, tu puedes. _— escucho como la doctora alienta para que prosiga haciendo fuerza. Quiero vomitar.

— ¿Esa es la cabeza de Beth? — la voz de Santana me llama la atención y grito para mirar su palida cara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?... Santana — sus ojos se tornan blancos y su cuerpo se desvanece en el sillón — ¡San! — muevo su cuerpo pero no parece dar señales de vida

— Cielo…

— ¡Quinn! — grito desesperada. — ¡Quita eso! — imploro señalando el televisor.

— Veo que están viendo mi video ¿Qué tal va eso? — Aparece la protagonista de esta historia cargando varias bolsas — ¿Sany? — arroja todo al suelo y corre hacia nosotras ocupándose rápidamente del estado de su novia.

— _Mieeeerda. No puedo más… sácala. _

Un nuevo grito de la rubia me alerta recordándome que el video aun sigue latente en la pantalla.

— Aww, es Bethy. Qué lindo gesto de tu parte, cariño. — Quinn le habla directamente a Brittany agradeciéndole por mostrarme terrible tortura.

— ¡Es horrible! — digo al borde del llanto.

— Rach… al final del día tendrás a nuestro hijo entre tus brazos. — intenta calmarme Quinn

— ¡Vete al diablo! No quiero que salga… — me aferro al almohadón meciéndome en mi lugar. Estoy shockeada.

— Nena, ¿te encuentras bien? — la voz de Santana me saca de mis cavilaciones — Dime que ese demoniaco bebe no te ha lastimado.

Brittany ríe junto a Quinn — Es Beth, y estoy en perfectas condiciones. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Solo me tomaba una siesta. — Hace el intento de sentarse — Oh, Berry — niega con su cabeza temblándole el mentón — Lo siento tanto por ti, eso es horrible.

— ¡Lo sé! — ambas sollozamos.

— ¡Hey! Miren… por favor mira, Rach. Es de lo que estoy hablando…

— ¿Qué? ¿El trasero de Britt ya ha explotado? — pregunto con mis ojos cerrados

— No, Beth ha nacido… miren — los pequeños llantos de una recién nacida nos ablanda el corazón tanto a mí como a Santana, permitiéndonos echarle un vistazo al acontecimiento que nos indica Quinn. — Sera maravilloso, pequeña. Cuando la tengas en tus brazos todo habrá valido la pena.

— Mira como con sus pequeñas manitos sostiene la mano de Britt. Te ves hermosa, baby — comenta Santana entregándole un beso a su mujer.

— Oh, al diablo con ustedes. No tendrán que abrir sus piernas y sacar una vida de allí adentro.

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltada. La luz inunda la habitación y Quinn no está en la cama. Miro el reloj y veo que son las ocho en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Inspiro hondo y hago una mueca de fastidio cuando mi vejiga se queja pidiéndome que le de atención. Creo que puedo ir a caminar. Tal vez, pueda ir a darme una vuelta por la discográfica. Sí, eso hare… me despejare un rato.

Es jueves y ayer me pasé todo el día en el sillón o en la cama en compañía de Santana tras ver el video. Quinn solo me dejo los chocolates y se marcho nuevamente con Beth, ella esta mas avanzada en su embarazo que yo, lo cual está dando los ultimo retoques para tener todo preparado el día que llegue su bebe, su niña. Sigue siendo un tanto extraña la situación, Beth es mi ex novia hija de mi actual pareja y futura esposa. Sonrío negando con mi cabeza, que gran telenovela. Quinn ha estado atenta, cariñosa respecto a nosotras… y ha mantenido las manos atadas respecto a mí al darse cuenta que el embarazo me trae loca. Frunzo el ceño. Voy a tener que hacer algo para cambiar eso, no puedo permitir que ella se aleje de mi con una frustración sexual. Ya no tengo mareos matutinos y el hinchazón en mis pies ha mejorado gracias a los masajes que Quinn me hace con unas cremas que ha comprado, aunque todavía tengo que tener cuidado a la hora de hacer esfuerzo de mas. Si no me equivoco, este es el tiempo que más me he pasado sin sexo desde… bueno, desde la primera vez que toque a una mujer.

Las dos hemos recuperado nuestro espacio, hemos podido ser una y acostumbrarnos a la otra. Quinn está mucho más relajada y confiada, siempre bromea diciéndome que con esta panza no podre correr muy lejos de ella antes de que pueda darse cuenta.

Me ducho lenta y pausadamente, y una vez seca sudando la gota gorda ya que me cuesta llegar hasta abajo, busco entre mi ropa. Quiero algo al estilo Berry, algo que haga notar mi presencia como meses atrás, ya basta de vestidos Pierce, aunque no me quejo son muy cómodos. Además, necesito encender la chispa entre Quinn y yo ¿Quién diría que una mujer tan conservadora e intelectual, en la intimidad sea su propio némesis? No quiero ni pensar en cómo habrá aprendido a brindarle el perfecto placer sexual a su acompañante, ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Por qué termino todo con Brittany?

Escojo una falda corta negra con un elástico especial para amoldarse a mi panza remarcando mis piernas y una blusa blanca de seda con un volante acompañado por un brassier color negro, si el embarazo trajo algo bueno eso son mis senos. Un poco de rímel para alargar aun mas mis pestañas y brillo de labios, dejando para lo último el pelo decidiendo dejarlo al natural, con sus ondas pronunciadas, me lo dejo suelto. Creo que funcionara, esto será suficiente.

Quinn está desayunando en la barra de la cocina junto a Santana. Se preguntan que hace ella aquí, a decir verdad no sé como ha pasado esto, pero desde que Beth está aquí Brittany prefiere pasar el tiempo aquí, y como efecto desencadenante, Santana también. Es bueno tener una casa amplia. Cuando me ven, dejan la taza de café en el aire a medio camino de su boca. Oh, como extraño el café.

Quinn frunce su ceño —Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Piensas ir a alguna parte?

—Así es. Iré a mi discográfica —Sonrío robándole la tostada de la mano a Santana

— Oh…No lo creo, mi amor. —Quinn ríe entre dientes, con un tono burlón especial — La doctora dijo que si puedes evitar el frio de afuera mejor, no queremos que te enfermes. Y sueles fatigarte más de lo normal.

—Quinn, he decidido que no me voy a pasar todo el día yendo de la cama al sillón o la heladera. Mira lo gorda que me he puesto. Prefiero ir a trabajar.

—No seas cabeza dura, Berry — Santana parece apoyar la idea de Quinn, traidora. — ¿Quieres hacer algo distinto hoy? Podemos salir al balcón unos minutos si quieres renovar aires, o ayudarme a organizar unas carpetas del trabajo si tanto deseas trabajar.

—Sí, claro. No accede a eso.

—Ven amor, desayuna. ¿Quieres leche?

— No cambies el tema de conversación, Lucy. Y prefiero huevos revueltos si no es mucha molestia.

Santana y Quinn abren sus ojos sorprendidas — ¿Tu, huevo? — habla Santana mostrando sorpresa.

— Si. — espeto segura. Santana se para de inmediato complaciéndome en mi extraño y repentino apetito.

— Barbra, no iras a trabajar.

— Lucy…

— No. No discutamos, ¿para qué arriesgar? Quédate aquí calentita. — La miro fijamente entrecerrando mis ojos desafiantes, ella ni siquiera parece preocuparse, como si se hubiese acostumbrado a mi amenaza de embarazada. Demonios.

— ¿Tú vas a ir a trabajar? —le pregunto.

— Por supuesto. Alex no deja de llamarme para que vaya a solucionar unos temas al teatro.

— Has ido ayer, por favor quédate hoy conmigo — hago un puchero — ¿por favor?

— No puedo, pequeña. No me hagas esto. — se levanta de su asiento y me da un beso en mi labio inferior intentando borrar mi gesto.

— Siempre me dejas sola aquí, encerrada. — se que miento un poco, quizás si hago trabajar su culpabilidad acceda a que pueda ir a la discográfica.

—No te voy a dejar sola, Santana se queda contigo.

Me siento en el taburete donde minutos antes ella estuvo, provocando que se me suba un poco la pollera. Santana vuelve a mi lado colocando el plato de huevos frente a mí. Tengo ganas de vomitar.

— ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que no los comerías. — me apunta mi amiga

— Amor, debes alimentarte. Si no comes eso, haz otra cosa. — niego con mi cabeza, se me ha cerrado el estomago — Y así pretendes que te deje ir a trabajar… en tus sueños. — ríe en tono burlón.

— Pues, que lastima —digo cruzando mis piernas. Sus ojos parecen desorbitarse camino a mis piernas. Muy bien, te tengo.

— Cualquier cosa llámame. Comenzare a ordenar mis papeles. — dice Santana abandonando la cocina con su taza de café humeante.

Quinn roza con un dedo mi pierna desnuda que se ve por debajo de mi pollera. Mi corazón pega un salto cuando su dedo roza mi piel—Y así pretendes que te deje ir al trabajo, esto está muy corto —murmura con desaprobación tironeando de ella. Sus ojos siguen el camino de su dedo.

— ¿Muy corto? Para mí está bien — respondo con indiferencia a sus caricias.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Qué tan bien? — sonríe picaronamente colocando la palma de su mano caliente en mi muslo, adentrándose debajo de mi pollera.

Mis mejillas arde, no sé si por los sofocones de calor que me dan propio de mí embarazo, por la excitación o por chocar involuntariamente su prominente erección.

—No estoy segura de que este atuendo sea adecuado para ir al trabajo —murmura.

—Bueno, como no me dejas ir a trabajar no veo que eso sea problema para ti, mucho menos un tema para focalizarnos o discutirlo. — digo firmemente retirando su mano de mis piernas.

— ¿No es un tema de importancia?

—No — afirmo erguida en mi asiento. Quinn sonríe de nuevo y vuelve a su tarea de limpiar lo utilizado.

— Tengo una mejor idea, pero no sé si a ti te interese.

— Ah… — digo desinteresa. Fingiendo al cien por ciento — ¿Qué idea? Si es que puedo saberlo, claro. Me mira sobre su hombro derecho dejando que el agua choque contra sus manos, me sonríe de lado. Inhalo desesperada. Oh, Dios mío… que no sea Charlie.

— Podemos probar las nuevas cremas que te he traído anoche. Piper te las envió y explico detalladamente, que debías dejar que alguien te las colocara masajeando suavemente. — ¡Oh! Eso es jugar sucio, Fabray.

— No es mala idea.

— Claro que no lo es —Sonríe.

— Pero es una lástima que eso tenga que esperar hasta otro día. — frunce su ceño.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer que pasar tiempo con tu mujer?

Niego con mi cabeza — No pero ¿Tú no tienes que trabajar? ¿Qué tan apurada se encontraba Alex?

— No tanto. Piper exagera y descontrola el espacio de Alex. Todo está bien, sin problemas.

— Pensé que era de vida o muerte ir allí, teniendo en cuenta que has rechazado mi petición cuando te pedí quedarte.

— Amor, no exageres tú ahora.

— Claro…

— Ahora, lo que me apetece es pasar tiempo con mi hermosa mujer. — se humedece los labios llegando hasta mi.

— ¿Quién es esa hermosa mujer? — pregunto pasando mi lengua por los labios, claramente comenzando con el juego de seducción.

— ¿No la conoces? — repite penetrándome con esos ojos verdes oscuros. Niego con mi cabeza — Pues, solo te diré que soy muy afortunada de tenerla en mi vida y que hace maravillas con su boca. Ni hablar de sus piernas. — doy un salto en mi asiento al sentir sus húmedas manos recorriendo mis piernas, avanzando hasta mis muslos.

— Una lástima que no la conozca, pero si no te importa tal vez podamos divertirnos mientras ella no está. — susurro empujando mi aliento hasta su boca, rozando su erección sobre sus pantalones.

— ¿Quieres divertirte? — Asiento mordiéndome los labios dándole acceso hacia mi intimidad abriendo mis piernas lo mas que puedo provocando que mi pollera se suba más de lo normal. — Oh, como sabes torturarme. — sin más, no le doy tiempo para que prosiga con su monologo. Atrapo su boca con mis labios y empujo su cola con mis piernas logrando que choque su erección contra mi entrepierna. — Oh… — jadea sobre mi boca y yo se que la tengo donde quiero.

— ¿Me dejaras ir a trabajar? — asiente mordiendo mi labio inferior, perdiendo sus manos dentro de mi blusa.

— Quinn, tu móvil. — Santana entra en la cocina sin importarle que nosotras estemos con un asunto importante. — Berry, cierra las piernas de una vez.

Roja de la vergüenza abrazo a Quinn que no se anima a salir de mi cuello. Ella no puede disimular su erección como yo. Extiende su brazo y toma el móvil con sus ojos cerrados.

— Diga… — responde con su voz ronca — ¿Ya?... no puedo ahora mismo, estoy con un asunto.

— No soy un asunto — me quejo recibiendo su beso en mis labios, pidiéndome que me calle.

— No, no es Rachel… ella no está aquí. — Suspira derrotada — ¡Esta bien! Iré… claro, si si. Adiós. — Termina la llamada y cierra sus puños frustrada — Si no hubieses hablado, tal vez podríamos haber terminado esto que has empezado con tu pollera corta.

— ¿Yo lo empecé? Que descarada eres.

— Lo soy, y no demorare en volver. — Se aparta de mí — Cámbiate de ropa, no vayas así ¿de acuerdo? — me pide casi rogando.

— Lo que tú digas. — Afirmo. He conseguido que acceda, no lo arruinare ahora.

— Me voy. Cuídate, por favor. Llámame al móvil cuando llegues al trabajo, y cuando salgas. — Besa mis labios — te amo.

— Yo también. Que tengas buen día. — canturreo alegremente.

— ¿Por qué la felicidad? — Habla Santana percatándome que ella aun estaba en la cocina.

— ¿No lo ves? He logrado que me permita ir a trabajar y… —di un aplauso alegre — La chispa aun esta tan o más encendida que antes. — hago referencia al sexo. Solo recibo risas de su parte. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada — niega con su cabeza — Va a ser un momento épico ver a Quinn con toda esa carga sexual rodeada de bailarinas y actrices. Tú sí que lo has hecho bien, genio.

Abro mi boca desconcertada. Me salió el tiro por la culata — ¡Mierda!... ¡Quinn! — grito corriendo hacia la salida.

* * *

**Traigo noticias: Tal vez no les interese, pero estuve haciendo imágenes de ambas historias (The black list + Motherhood) y las voy a estar subiendo a un nuevo twitter que he hecho pura y exclusivamente para esto, donde avisare cuando actualizo (para quienes no están registrados acá). Estan invitados a pasarse, y seguirnos mutuamente si así lo quieren.**

**/FaberryOk**

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro

— Muy bien señoritas, necesito toda su atención aquí.

— Quinn, solo es una lista.

— Señorita Berry no me interrumpa por favor. — La morena miro a su izquierda buscando la complicidad de Beth para hacer rabiar a Quinn — No se dispersen, por favor.

— Madre, vamos a tomarnos un descanso. Me duelen los pies. — comento Beth tomando asiento en el sillón. Su embarazo ya pisaba los ocho meses teniendo en cuenta todo lo que eso conlleva.

— No…

— Cielo, déjanos tomar un respiro. — imito el gesto de Beth

— Pero si solo han caminado de la habitación hasta aquí. — Frunció su ceño — solo tomen sus bolsos, por favor.

Ambas mujeres protestando, tomaron el bolso de cada una y lo pusieron sobre sus piernas.

— Muy bien. Ahora voy a leer la lista y ustedes buscaran que todo esté ahí.

— Señor, sí, señor.

— Muy graciosa, Berry. — Levanto su ceja — Bien, comencemos. Documentos de identidad, la tarjeta de seguro y los papeles de la clínica los tengo yo. Listo — coloco un tilde en su lista — Cepillo, pasta de dientes… ya saben, los artículos de aseos.

Espero paciente a que las madres verificaran sus bolsos

— A mi me falta jabón.

— Muy bien, Bethy. En la tarde iré a comprarte uno, anotado.

— Me excita verte en este rol, Lucy.

— Luego lo haremos, pequeña. Ahora concéntrate.

— Ewww… no digan eso delante de mí.

— Prosigamos — pidió guiñándole un ojo a su chica — Una bata, el pijama, las pantuflas y calcetines. — espero nuevamente. Ambas asintieron — Perfecto — volvió a marcar un tilde en su lista — Beth ¿quieres que lleve tu mantita?

— ¡Madre! — chillo avergonzada

— ¿Qué? Aun la usas. Te he visto con ella — Rachel comenzó a reír — Y tu pequeña quizás quieras que lleve la tuya también.

— ¡Lucy!— Beth comenzó a reír burlando esta vez ella. — Te dejare sin sexo.

— No puedes amenazar a mi madre con eso.

— Claro que puedo.

— No puedes. Luego que tengas a tu hijo ella ni siquiera se acercara, estará encima de él o ni siquiera las dejara relajarse cuando ya tengan que estar alimentándolo o cosas así. — la morena abrió sus ojos

— Lucy, retiro lo dicho. — comento preocupada.

— Me lo imaginaba, cielo. Bueno… yo ya tengo preparada la video cámara, el cargador con las tarjetas de memoria. Hecho — puso otro tilde — Me llevare algo para leer. Monedas para las maquinas expendedoras. Hecho.

— Pareces un boy scout, me excita tanto. ¿Podemos tener sexo ahora?

— ¡Rachel! — grito Beth tapándose los oídos. Quinn solo reía

— Y eso que aun no te he mostrado mi linterna. — levanto sus cejas

— ¡Madre! — volvió a gritar avergonzada

— Tal vez pueda meterme en problemas así me das una mano — la morena sonrió mordiéndose el labio

— Quizás quieras meterte en problemas conmigo.

— ¡Ya basta! — Se levanto del sofá avergonzada alejándose de ellas, mientras ambas mujeres reían.

* * *

Séptimo mes.

Es muy importante que en esta etapa del embarazo duermas y descanses unas ocho horas por la noche, tu cuerpo necesita descansar, pero también debes hacer ejercicio suave, caminar o nadar es muy beneficioso para tu cuerpo.

Recuerda poner atención en lo que comes, debes cerciorarte de incluir en la dieta alimentos que te aporten vitaminas, proteínas y permitan un buen desarrollo de tu embarazo. Es recomendable que comas poco muchas veces al día que comer mucho pocas veces al día y bebe agua al menos 1,5 o 2 litros al día.

En el séptimo mes de embarazo tu placenta proporciona anticuerpos al bebé para que así nazca inmune a algunas enfermedades. Te cuesta moverte, es normal, tu barriga ha crecido considerablemente, te cansas más rápido al caminar y a veces se te acaba el aire.

Tu útero ha crecido a tal grado que presiona casi todos los demás de tu cuerpo, también tus pechos están más grandes y si aún no te ha salido calostro, será normal que a partir de esta semana te salga este líquido blanquecino. No te preocupes, recuerda usar ropa premamá cómoda que te permita caminar, moverte sin complicaciones.

Es posible que sientas algunas contracciones, estas se llaman Braxton Hiks, son muy ocasionales y casi son dolor, tu cuerpo se contraerá, se pondrá duro pero luego volverá a la normalidad. Si en cambio sientes contracciones doloras y prolongadas, será mejor que consultes a tu médico.

— ¡Berry!

La voz de mi mejor amiga me toma desprevenida haciéndome saltar en el sillón.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Quieres que muera de un susto? — pregunte quitándome los auriculares de mis oídos.

— Hace más de media hora que estoy hablándote y no me oyes.

— No seas exagerada, acabas de llegar. No te escuche porque estoy entretenida con unas canciones. — aparte mi laptop colocándola sobre la mesa ratona.

— ¿Canciones? ¿De quién? — Tomo asiento a mi lado convidándome de su bebida. — Hola pequeñín. ¿Cómo se encuentra el único hombre de mi vida? — Le hablo a mi vientre. No interesa la mala actitud o carácter de Santana, no en momentos así.

— De la protagonista de la obra de Lucy. Ha lanzado su propio Cd.

— ¿Lea? ¿Tu pequeño clon? — Asiento — Súbele el volumen, quiero ver de que está hecha.

— No puedo, colócate los auriculares. Lucy acaba de llegar y está destrozada. En unos días será el estreno de la obra.

— De acuerdo — se coloco el primero en su oreja izquierda mientras sonaba "On my way" comenzando a mover su cabeza al compas de la música — Oye, es buena. — Asentí y pensé en comentarle mi idea. — Te he traído las cosas que has pedido. Deberíamos comenzar a preparar todo.

— Echare un vistazo. — me pare caminando hacia la mesa que descansaba en la sala. Varias bolsas contenían lo que yo necesitaba para llevar a cabo la decoración en nuestra casa. — San, he estado pensando algo mientras la oía cantar. — comente sacando cosas de la bolsa.

— Dispara…

— Quiero que firme con nuestra discográfica. Ella será una gran estrella. — Toque mi vientre enfocándome en ella — No digo que ahora no lo sea, pero hay cosas que no me gustan como se manejan en su entorno o al menos eso me ha comunicado Lucy.

— No te metas ahí, Rachel. No tienes idea como es ella o su entorno. Serás madre, enfócate en eso.

— Que sea madre no significa que dejare de trabajar. Te doy la razón sobre no conocerla, pero yo podría alzar aun mas su carrera enfocándonos en su voz y solo en su voz… si me entiendes.

— Te entiendo — aparto el auricular de su oreja — Y no te voy a negar que es buena, pero solo te meterás en problemas. Sabes que mi nariz no falla cuando los huele.

— Tú la has escuchado. La aconsejan mal al promocionar su Cd con lo que le ha pasado. Ella ahora tiene un presente al cual dedicarse sin olvidarse de su pareja actual. Yo, y no es por creerme mejor, pero la hare triunfar aun mas por su voz y no por lo que la rodea.

— ¿A quién harás triunfar?

— ¡Lucy! — Sonrío hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación — Lo siento si te despertamos.

— Ya es hora de levantarme. Debemos ordenar todo para el baby shower. — Camino hacia mi depositando un suave beso en mis labios y luego en mi vientre — Hola campeón. Me has abandonado en la siesta.

— No debe demorar en despertar, le acabas de hablar. Sabes cómo se pone cuando te oye.

— Bien. — Vuelve a besarla — ¿A quién harás triunfar?

— A Lea, tu protagonista en la obra. — Santana se me adelanta sabiendo de ante mano que yo omitiría aquella parte.

— No te metas ahí, pequeña. Deja las cosas como están.

— ¡Te lo dije!

— No… ¿Por qué? — Proteste — Ella tiene mucho talento.

— No hace falta que me lo digas, está en mi obra.

— Pero… — respondí sabiendo que había algo más.

— Las cosas ahí están complicadas y ahora mismo tú llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti. Te quiero bien. Hazme caso por favor. — Suspire sin darle una respuesta — Rachel, dime que no harás nada.

Solo levante mis manos — Hay un baby shower que preparar aquí.

* * *

La decoración juega un papel fundamental en cualquier tipo de fiesta. Es la que hace que las fotos se vean aún más bonitas, transforma el ambiente en un sitio acogedor y le da un toque personal a la celebración. Y el Baby Shower de mi pequeño no iba a ser una excepción.

Quinn había querido ambientar todo con la temática de un circo pero tener un payaso en la sala de casa no era una idea a discutir, no cuando aun les sigo teniendo pánico a su sospechosa nariz roja y a su lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Al demonio con eso, no me creía su papel en lo absoluto. Bueno quizás he tenido una infancia algo traumática, pero de ninguna manera habría un payaso en mi sala. ¡No señor!. En lugar de eso, la he dejado tomar partido por cuentos infantiles, eligiendo "El principito" teniendo en cuenta que nuestro pequeño ya es el príncipe de nuestro castillo.

La guirnalda de bienvenida ya estaba colocada al igual que la torta a un costado de la sala. Algunos pompones colgado por aquí, otros por allá. Y una mesa de té con masas secas para nuestras invitadas. No puedo colocar alcohol más allá del berrinche de Santana.

— _¿Qué hay con el alcohol? ¿Dónde lo coloco?_

— _¿Alcohol? ¿Estás loca? Es la fiesta de tu ahijado, es un bebé._

— _Pero si el aun no ha nacido. ¿Cuál es el problema?_

— _¡Tu lo eres! Guarda esa botella de vodka._

— _¡Aguafiestas!_

— _Santana. _

— _De acuerdo. Pero cuando tu té se acabe y la fiesta quiera suicidarse vendrás por un poco de esto. _

Lo reconozco, extrañaba un poco el alcohol. No es que sea una borracha empedernida, pero echaba de menos una copita de vino en la noche.

— Cielo, las chicas han comenzado a llegar. — Quinn me sonríe desde el umbral de la puerta — Te ves preciosa en ese vestido blanco. Muy pura.

— Lo soy — le sonrío pícaramente

— Claro, lo discutiremos mas tarde.

— Lo que tú digas, cielo. — camino hacia ella con intensiones de meterla en la habitación y aprovecharme de la situación, pero Beth interrumpió mi plan maestro.

— Ya dejen la cochinada. Rach tus amigas han llegado.

— Ya iba en camino — Beth mueve su cabeza como si no creyera aquello. Hay que decir que la fiesta era para ambas, pero sus invitados llegarían una hora más tarde por temas laborales.

— Tapate un poco — Quinn se interpone en mi camino cerrando un poco el escote de mi vestido

— Lucy — sonrío para no reír por su cara de preocupación — Estas apretando mucho mis senos, me duelen.

— Pero se te ve todo, no quiero que ellas te vean así.

— Estoy embarazada.

— Sí, claro. Pero te has acostado con la mitad de ellas.

— Créeme, no cambiaria a superman por nada en el mundo.

— Igual tapate.

— Quinn, tú me has embarazado. Ya cálmate.

— Superman lo ha hecho, yo solo he mirado — sonríe, pero se pone seria rápidamente al acercarnos a la sala y ver la cantidad de mujeres que había allí con una diminuta falda o con jeans demasiado apretados. — Dime una vez más, ¿Por qué he accedido a esto?

— Porque es tu hijo y porque más tarde me darán ganas de volar junto a superman. — guiño mi ojo y me marcho a saludar a las chicas que ahora había pasado al bando de amigas.

* * *

— No veo la hora de ver a Berry cuidando de tu hijo.

— Lo hare excelente, Santana.

— Por supuesto, si no tenemos en cuenta lo que ha pasado con Terry.

— ¿Terry? ¿Quién es Terry?

— Enano, cuéntale a Quinn quien es Terry — Fruncí mi ceño y mire a Santana por haber desterrado ese tema.

— No es nadie.

— Claro que sí. Yo que tu — Santana miro a Quinn — Comenzaría a buscar una niñera.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — Quinn frunció su ceño y me observo buscando explicaciones.

— Yo puedo hacerlo sola, y estará Quinn conmigo.

— Se que serás perfecta como madre, pero recuerda al pobre Terry.

— ¿Alguien puede decirme quien es Terry?

— Escucha, sé que puedo hacerlo. Tengo todo esto bajo control.

— ¿En serio? No opinaba lo mismo Terry.

— ¿Quién es Terry?

— ¡Oh, por dios! Era mi hámster — respondo desbordada por las preguntas de Quinn y la insistencia en el tema de Santana — No aspirare mientras limpio a mi bebé, Santana. — Mi amiga comienza a reír mientras Quinn solo abre su boca.

— ¡Rachie! Los regalos — me giro observando como Brittany junto a Beth acomodan los obsequios — ¡Ven! ¡Ya es hora de abrirlos!

— Oh, esto es precioso. Gracias a todas por venir — sonrío agradecida acercándome hasta la mesa.

— Muy bien. Este es de las chicas de la discográfica — Señala Brittany. Cualquiera diría que es un objeto para sacar leche, pero no Rachel Berry. No.

— Oh… mira qué hermoso. — miro ilusionada el regalo aunque un poco confundida. Santana esboza su sonrisa macabra y Quinn… bueno ella me mira ilusionada por todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor — Esto es… — lo estudio un momento — Esperen. ¿No has metido la mano aquí Santana, cierto? — sostengo el objeto como si hubiese descubierto lo que traía entre manos. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarme algo así?

— ¿De qué hablas? — me responde confundida

— No, Rach. Han sido las chicas de tu trabajo.

— No, ha sido ella. Le ha regalado a mi bebe un objeto para poner cerveza en el, por eso la manguerita… — sostengo lo antes mencionado. Más de una intenta guardarse la risa pero fallan en el intento.

— No, Rachie. Es para sacar leche de tu pecho y luego dársela a tu bebé. Déjame enseñarte.

— ¡No les enseñas tu pecho, Britt! — se apresuro a decir Santana.

— Claro que no. — Brittany frunció su ceño dejando en vergüenza a Santana. Yo sonreí complacida. — Lo probare en tu brazo — Tomo mi extremidad y lo coloco. Miento si digo que no me asuste. Comencé agitar mi brazo para quitarlo pero el desgraciado seguía abrochado a él.

— ¡Quítalo! — Chille asustada — ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta tortura? Ni loca lo pondré en mi pecho, me lo secara. — Todas comenzaron a reír pensando que estaba bromeando. ¡Demonios, no! Hablaba muy en serio.

— Bueno, sigamos con esto. — Brittany tomo un tubo de unos 70cm de alto en forma de residuo para la basura — Te lo han regalado las chicas del gimnasio.

— Que bien. — intente no omitir mucha más opinión, ya había dicho suficiente — Muy útil.

— Es un contenedor para los pañales que has utilizado. — comenta una chica a mis espaldas. Resulta que ahora todas sabían sobre bebés.

— Si, lo sabía. Lo sabia — opino tomándolo entre mis manos, Quinn me sigue observando mientras Santana no para de decirle bromas sobre mí. — Pero no veo que sea tan esencial, de todas formas gracias.

— Claro que lo es, Rach — me hablo Beth — Sino ¿Dónde tirarías los pañales sucios? — _Hmmm, bien. No sé si estoy en un universo paralelo y los tachos de basura han dejado de existir, o si ellas no tienen idea de que existe uno con tal fin._

— En el tacho de basura que hay en la cocina, supongo.

— Eso es imposible — Rió Brittany — ¿Dónde dejarías a tu bebé?

— En la mesa donde lo he cambiado — todas abrieron sus bocas mirándome con sus ojos acusadores. — ¿No? — fruncí mi ceño. Quinn se llevo las manos a su cara y Santana reía como loca.

— Lucy — camine hasta estar a su lado y poder susurrar — Creo que si contrataremos una niñera.

— Lo sé, pequeña. Lo sé.

— El vodka aun sigue en la fiesta. Lo buscare, lo pondré en el té y nadie se acordara de esto para mañana. Lo hare al estilo hombres de negro y borrare sus recuerdos con alcohol. Té déjamelo a mí. — ¿Qué haría sin mi mejor amiga?

* * *

Cortito pero volví. El sábado volveré a subir. Besos!

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


End file.
